Passive Mode
Passive Mode is a Free Mode player status mode in GTA Online. Overview Passive Mode is introduced to the player immediately upon their first death. A cutscene will be shown where Cris Formage describes online "death" and the passive feature used to prevent it. Passive Mode is similar to Red Dead Redemption's Friendly Free Roam, where the player cannot kill or be killed. This feature can be activated through the Interaction Menu and is free to activate. Entering Passive Mode originally cost $100, but since Title Update 1.07 the fee was waived so that "players could have more options with friends". Players in passive mode are marked on the Radar and map by a �� icon and this also appears above their head. Passive mode prevents the player from using any weapons. It is impossible to shoot at a passive player. Weapons that deal area damage also cannot damage or kill them. Weapons with a lock-on ability, such as the Homing Launcher and various Vehicle-Mounted Missiles, cannot target Passive Players. Even if they managed to collide, they will fly through the player. As of update 1.10, any player who somehow kills a passive player who is not in a vehicle must now pay their hospital bills, and vice versa. Classic Passive Mode Classic Passive Mode is featured on the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions only. Classic Passive Mode will only be active while the player is on foot. Entering a vehicle disables passive mode immediately, since any vehicle can be used as a weapon to run over other players (and armed vehicles such as the Rhino, Buzzard, Annihilator and Lazer can be fired from the front by a passive driver), The Fire Truck also cannot use the water cannon, as it is capable of damaging and killing on foot players. While inside a vehicle, the player regains access to their weapon wheel and are able to shoot and get shot at and in the process, get killed. The player's vehicle is not immune to damage if they enter it in Passive Mode. Exiting a vehicle will immediately reactivate passive mode. Passive Mode ends if the passive player shoots at another player. Conversely, a passive player on foot is also able to be killed by other players in vehicles by being run over or hit by aircraft (including helicopter blades). Medical expenses will be incurred by the vehicle driver in these circumstances. Enhanced Passive Mode Passive mode was changed in the enhanced version on Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC to become a ghost-mode similar to the non-contact race option. When a player is in passive mode, they will appear to all other players as a semi-transparent ghost and vice versa. Neither player will be able to harm one another. Players with passive mode enabled cannot be killed in a vehicle. Upon entering a vehicle, a passive player will apply the ghost-mode to the vehicle. The same rules apply as for the on-foot passive mode: the passive driver will not be able to be targeted, will not suffer damage directly created by other players (explosions, bombs) and the vehicle will not collide with other players or players' vehicles. Sticky Bombs may stick on a vehicle driven by a passive player, although they will not be able to be detonated. However, if the player exits the vehicle at a later time and the rules for detonation still apply, they will be able to be detonated. If somehow said ghost-vehicle gets destroyed, either by the use of hacks or cheats or because the vehicle the passive player is about to drive has an ignition bomb installed, it will not harm the player in any way. There are exceptions to the above rule, such as entering certain types of air vehicles or Weaponized Vehicles, such as the Rhino Tank or the Insurgent Pick-Up. Entering most weaponized vehicles will disable passive mode after the usual 30-second delay (During which the player remains in passive mode) and cannot be re-enabled until they exit the vehicle. Certain vehicles, such as the Paragon R (Armored), are rare exceptions as they don't have the capability matching that of the prohibited vehicles. Some other vehicles, such as the Volatus, behave in a similar fashion to weaponized vehicles, despite being unarmed. It is possible to kill a passive mode player using environmental hazards, such as parked cars that the passive player is standing near, as these cars are still "real" to both players. It is also possible to move a flying Deluxo over a passive player and then exit the vehicle, which will kill the passive player. A Cargobob with another hooked vehicle can also use the same strategy. However, beware that a Cargobob will be unable to attach a vehicle occupied by a passive player, though if attached beforehand, it will not be detached (unless the pilot does it manually). The ZR380 does not have any ranged weapons by default, allowing the driver to go into passive mode without restrictions. When installed with blades (which kills on-foot players upon contact), the driver can simply bail out of the vehicle, allowing the vehicle to hit and kill the passive player. Players with Wanted Levels can shift the crossfire onto the passive player (moving to a point where the Cops' aim will intersect with the passive player) to kill them without getting the penalty; forcing an occupied police vehicle into the way of a driving passive player can give that player a Wanted Level. Players in Passive Mode will not be able to take part on Freemode Events and Business Battles. Likewise, activating passive mode while participating in a Freemode Event will kick the player out of said event. Some events disallow the option to enter Passive Mode after it has begun, until the player is either knocked out through other means or the Event has finished. Passive Mode also cannot be enabled when one has registered as CEO/VIP/MC President, or is a member of an organization/MC. Killing any player will cause passive mode to become unusable for the next 2 minutes, and a 5 minute cooldown is applied if one manually deactivates passive mode. Additional rules in both Classic and Enhanced Passive Mode *There is a 5-minute cool-down between exiting passive mode and being able to re-enter passive mode. *Exiting Passive mode starts a 30 second countdown during which the player is no longer passive and able to be targeted but is unable to access their own weapons, presumably to attempt to prevent griefing. **Passive Mode in enhanced version will go off after the countdown. *Passive Mode cannot be activated while a bounty is active on the player's head. If a player is about to get a bounty on their head and decides to activate passive mode, the activation of the bounty will be put on hold until passive mode is disabled. *Players cannot set bounties and call Lamar's mugger, Merryweather's mercenaries, and the strike team on a player that has passive mode activated. Gallery PassiveMode-GTAO-Enable.png|Interaction menu to enable passive mode. PassiveMode-GTAO-BountyDisabled.png|A player with a bounty on their head, prohibited from entering passive mode. PassiveMode-GTAO-Not_enabled.png|First person view of another player not in passive mode. PassiveMode-GTAO-Entered.png|The same view immediately after the player enters passive mode. PassiveMode-GTAO-GhostEnabled.png|Ghost mode - the player can walk through the passive player. Trivia , it still appears in its ghost-like appearance.]] *Rarely, in the enhanced version, entering a vehicle while in passive mode, then re-exiting it will cause the vehicle to stay in its ghost-like appearance, and will remain indestructible. *In classic passive mode, players who exit their vehicles or activate passive mode with a nearby player will automatically disable passive mode. This is rarely a glitch. *On the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, if you try to hit a passive mode player in a very specific way (i.e hit them from a distance or by turning before hitting), they will get knocked over, but not receive any damage. *In the enhanced version, if a non-Passive Mode player enters a vehicle controlled by a player in Passive Mode, it is possible for a Passive Mode player to kill the non-Passive player such as driving into the gas pump, killing both players in the process though the player in Passive Mode will be credited with a kill. However, this disables Passive Mode for the player who has it enabled. *Rarely, killing a passive mode player too many times or more will result as a bad sport without a warning. *Passive Mode is in some ways similar to the "Ghost" status in many games and the non-contact race mode in Races in GTA Online in which the player is practically immune to any severe damage and/or death. de:Passivmodus ru:Passive Mode Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Features